Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data processing and visualization.
Strategically important computer resources of an organization (“resources”), such as, for example, trading systems, industrial control systems, confidential databases, or more generally any application providing value to an organization, are continuously exposed to the threat of cyber attacks (“attacks”). Those attacks, if successful, may disrupt business processes, expose confidential data, create substantial liability, and undermine public trust in the organization. Because the perpetrator of a cyber attack can choose from a vast variety of different attack strategies and techniques, cyber attacks can be very difficult to timely detect.